


Navy Relations

by Animegirl1279



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, luffy's mind at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegirl1279/pseuds/Animegirl1279
Summary: Shortly after the events of Dressrosa, Luffy ends up having a talk with Law after the mans storms off when Zoro asks a question. Law's conversation with Sengoku comes up. It does not go how Law expects it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Navy Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing this work over from FF.net. I wrote this years ago.

"Luffy you're a reckless idiot you know that right?" Zoro said to his captain looking at him pointedly.

"What do you mean Zoro?" Luffy asked, jumping up and sitting on the railing of the ship.

"I believe the swordsman is referring to your reckless instance of running off and then insisting on fighting the admiral, Captain-san." Robin replied as she made her way over with a cup of tea.

"Aw come on I wasn't the only one who ran off, and besides everyone is fine. We all made it out of there just fine." Luffy said pouting. "Law went somewhere too!"

"Don't drag me into this Strawhat-ya." Law reprimand looking at Luffy from his spot on the deck a few feet away.

Luffy just pouted for a moment. Everything went just fine, he managed to get Rebecca with her father making the both of them happy, by this point he reasoned he had fully paid her back for the bento and helped her out as a friend in the process.

As for the blind admiral he wasn't going to run from them anymore. He had people to protect and he was stronger than last time, he wasn't going to let anyone stop him from protecting his nakamana or keep him from his adventures.

"Hey Trafalgar, that reminds me where did you go to anyways?" Zoro asked finding it useless to be upset and try to chastise Luffy any longer. besides it looked like he had already spaced out and wasn't paying attention to him anymore.

Luffy looked up when Zoro started to address Law. he watched in concern as a guarded look came over his face.

"Its none of your concern Roronoa-ya." Law said dismissively before standing up and walking off. Zoro grunted and mumbled something about moody pirate captains and walked off in another direction where Franky, Usopp, and Bartholomew were talking animatedly about something, or at least he assumed so. It was hard to tell because of the way Bartholomew was gushing over something Usopp was saying.

Robin giggled, lightly patting her captain on the shoulder, before she too walked over to join the others, sensing that her captain was worried about his friend.

Smiling Luffy watched as his crew started laughing about something and getting along with the other members on board. However glancing over at Law, he saw the tense way he's held himself and decided that he should go over and cheer him up some before joining everyone else.

"TRAFFY!" Luffy called out to Law as he made his way over.

"Strawhat-ya," The man replied resigned to the fact that the young man had chosen to come bother him instead of someone else.

"Is everything ok?" Luffy asked concern lacing his voice. Law looked at the other captain surprised. Every so often Luffy would get serious and put aside his carefree nature for a moment and Law was not used to it. It had been happening more and more often between the two. It was comforting to know that the other man could have his serious moments, yet disconcerting because it happened at the most random of time, throwing Law off.

Shaking his head Law gave a small smile, "Everything is fine, just thinking about some stuff."

"Does it have to do with why you were separated from everyone for a little while?" Luffy asked absentmindedly, staring out at the ocean.

"You can be scarily insightful at times you know," Law replied trying to evade having to answer for a little while.

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed puffing out his chest a little bit and looking happy with a big smile on his face. "That's cause I am an awesome captain, I need to look out for my nakamana."

"Tsk idiot," Law replied with a smirk, knocking Luffy on the head with the hilt of his nodachi. "I said at times, not all the time. Mostly you're just dense and everything passes in one ear and out the other."

"Meanie, I pay attention to the important stuff." Luffy pouted, rubbing his head.

"Only when it suits you," Law shot back with a small smile.

Content for a while they stood side by side and looked out at the ocean together. after a while Law sighed, only Luffy would get him to talk like this. He was thankful though that he was quiet for a while and let him talk on his own without much prompting.

Luffy looked up when he heard Law sigh. looked like he was ready to talk soon.

"I stopped and talked with Sengoku." Law said after a while. Luffy looked up alarmed, he remembered the fleet admiral from the war.

"What did he want?" Luffy asked with a slight edge to his voice, if Law got threatened, he did'nt even want to think about that.

"Surprisingly it seemed he only wanted to talk, didn't even try to capture me or anything."

"He only wanted to talk?" Luffy asked with a confused tilt of his head. "What for?"

"Yeah just talk," Law said shaking his head to clear some thoughts. "Seems that in his early years with the Navy he met a man who held a special place in his heart, they had met when the man was a child. He told me he thought of this man as a son, I had no idea where this was all going."

"He continued to tell me about the man's ideals and sense of right or wrong or whatever. But then he got to a part where he mentioned the man had only lied to him once." Law continued with a sad look in his eye. Luffy put a hand on his friend's arm in a silent gesture of comfort.

"He told me how the man had died on an island, he said how four things vanished from the incident on the island. A pirate crew that was there, the man's life, the ope-ope no mi, and a little boy with white lead syndrome."

"You," Luffy said quietly eyes going wide before his face scrunched up in thought. " So then that means that man you looked up to Cora-something, Mingo's brother!"

"Corazon, Donquixote Rosinante, he was like a father to me." Law in an attempt to correct Luffy, world only knows that he barely was able to pronounce complex names, or just names with too many syllables, instead choosing to either shorten the name of just give them a nickname that he could remember.

"Yeah him!" Luffy said smacking his fist in his other hand.

"Sengoku, he just wanted to understand better why Corazon died. I guess I am one of the only people he can talk to about him. He talked about remembering him, I…" Law finished his voice tight, hands gripping the railing tightly.

"Thank you for telling me," Luffy said turning around and leaning against the rail so he could face Law. "I wont tell anyone else, I know how hard it was the first time around for you to tell me about Cora."

"Thank you Luffy-ya."

"Shishishi, no problem." Law smiled slightly at the other captain, that smile quickly vanished however when he caught sight of the smile spreading over the other's face.

"Ne Traffy?"

"What?" Law asked hesitantly.

"Does that make Sengoku your Grandpa then?"

Wide eyed Law gaped at Luffy. "W-what n-no! it does not!"

"Yes it does!" Luffy replied with a grin.

"No that's not how that works Luffy!"

"Hey Law guess what," Luffy said laughing, Law looked warily at Luffy. "We both have grandpa's in the Marines."

Groaning Law placed his head in his hands. The serious moment with Luffy was officially done. How much longer was he going to have to put up with the other captain? He knew now that he can't just get out of the alliance with him, but he really needed a bit of space, preferably with his own crew.

"Ne Law lets go over with everyone else," Luffy said not waiting for the other man to have time to process the statement before he was dragging him across the ship where he could see everyone laughing.

"Luffy!" Law called out distressed. "You can't just drag me along with you like that."

"Hey what's so funny guys?" Luffy asked coming up to the group ignoring Law.

"Nothing captain," Zoro said smirking at the sight of Luffy draging Law behind him while the other man protested. "Usopp here was telling everyone about our previous bounties. Franky here asked the question if we would get new bounties after the events of Dressrosa."

"Awesome! But why would that be funny?" Luffy asked confused.

"Because the whole crew is not here, which means not everyone will get a new bounty if the marines do decide to issue a new amount." Robin replied.

"So?"

"So, that means since the rest of the crew left before stuff got to bad and there were not too many marines in the area their bounties are not likely to rise."

"I still don't get it." Luffy said puzzled trying to figure out what they were getting at.

"it means the stupid love cook wont get a new bounty, and his picture will probably remain the same."Zoro said smirking, picturing the reaction Sanji would have if they got bounties and he did not.

"Shishishi, your right he won't be happy."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember if I originally wrote this before or after the bounties came back out. Oh well, looks like Sanji got a new bounty anyways.


End file.
